


Acceptance

by dragonheart1995



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ron is still an ass sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart1995/pseuds/dragonheart1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius reveal their relationship to their parents, chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

“I just don’t understand it Rosie” my father said over breakfast, “Why can’t we just visit this boy at his own house.”

I sighed as this was the third time I’ve had this conversation, “I told you Dad, it would just be easier this way.”

The truth I couldn’t take my dad to his house without having him flip out. He thinks he has no idea who my boyfriend is. We’ve been dating for a while now and I’ve been putting this off as long as possible. But it’s only a few weeks before I start my sixth year and Dad is insisting he meets him.

“Honestly Ronald” my mother said coming into the kitchen, “Just be happy you’re meeting the boy.”

Dad started to protest but mom put down a plate of pancakes in front of him. Food, the sure fire thing to distract my father from anything; that and asking him out his adventures with Mom and Uncle Harry. 

I took the opportunity and darted from the breakfast table and ran up to my room to get ready. I smacked into Hugo on my way up.

“Don’t worry” I said sarcastically, “There will still be pancakes when you get down there.”

“It was your fault” he said, “Too busy fantasizing about your dream guy.”

All joking aside he pulled me a little deeper into the hall, away from our parents. “Do they have any idea yet?”

No thank God” I said, “Well Dad has no idea and that’s the important part at least. You haven’t said anything to them have you?”

“Of course not” said Hugo looking shocked. He would probably cut off his own arm than put me through discomfort. “Though I’m kind of looking forward to it being in the open. It will be nice for all of us to be able to hang out with him in public.”

“If Dad doesn’t curse him first” I said imagining Dad pulling his wand on him, “Okay I have to go get ready.”

Hugo gave me a quick hug before running to go get food. I went up to my room and locked the door behind me. I walked straight to my desk and pulled up the lid. Underneath was a secret compartment where I had a couple of Chocolate Frog cards, a few Galleons I saved, and some other scraps of paper.

There was one piece of paper I was looking for now. It was one of the only and the best picture that we had of each other. Caleb Creevy took it because that boy is a genius with a camera. The way the light hits sparkles off of his blonde hair and lights up his green eyes makes my heart flutter. He’s behind me, arms around my waist; my head is resting on his shoulder and I’m looking up at him.

On the back of the picture it simply reads “Love, Scorpius”. He never was a man of many words, pondering more than speaking, but I could feel his presence through the photograph. I really was starting to fall for him and I had never been happier.

And that was the problem. There were a few things that my Dad never strayed on. First of all, we never went camping. Actually both of my parents, plus Uncle Harry refuse to take us. But that’s beside the point.

The second thing is the Chudley Cannons are the best team out there. The third thing is that the Malfoys were traitorous slimy purebloods who couldn’t be trusted and should be avoided at all costs. 

And I was snogging their son, brilliant. Lily, Hugo, and Albus know; and I did everything short of the Unbreakable Vow to get them to not say anything.

It started out as a simple friendship. James stopped a few bullies from harassing him. I remember being a first year, just as scared as he was. I had no idea why they were calling him such horrible names.

James left and the little blonde boy was sitting against the wall. I offered my hand to him, “My name is Rose, what’s yours?”

Sniffling slightly he said, “Sc-Sc-Scorpius. I know who you are, you’re a Weasley, you’re not supposed to like me.”

“And why is that?” I said putting my hands on my hips. It was without a doubt the stupidest thing I had ever heard in my life.

He shrugged, “It’s just how it is I guess.” He put his hands in his pockets, “That’s what everyone wants it to be.”

I frowned, suddenly I recognized him as the boy Dad pointed out at the train station. Apparently we weren’t supposed to be friends. 

But that wouldn’t stop me. While Hugo had inherited Mom’s respect for the rules, I followed a little more in the footsteps of Dad and Uncle Harry. 

“Well I don’t follow the rules” I said, “So let’s be friends.”

He looked at me doubtfully for a minute, before shaking my hand. “Okay” he said, “It’s a deal, we’ll be friends.”

And every since then we’ve been the best of friends. Scorpius, who was later nicknamed Cori, hung out with the whole Potter-Weasley gang but was never mentioned to anyone’s parents. We just decided it made things easier. 

We didn’t start dating until the middle of our fifth year. We were studying out by the Black Lake; or more like I was studying and he was skipping stones into the water. I remember looking up from my book, and suddenly seeing a different Cori. 

I noticed the angles of his face, and the way his arms looked with his shirt pushed to his elbows. He noticed me staring, “Um… can I help you with something?”

I considered lying, but remembering stories from my parents changed my mind; sometimes it’s good to be direct. “You know” I said, “I’ve never really noticed that you’re sort of good looking.”

“Oh really” he said smirking, dropping down next to me. His eyes glittered in amusement, “And you’re telling me this why?”

I shrugged, “It just sort of came up. Why? You haven’t had an epiphany about me just now?” I was teasing now, daring him to answer.

“No” he said, wrapping a lock of hair around his finger, “I’ve thought you were good looking for a while now.”

That caught me off guard; we were pretty open about what we told each other. “And you haven’t told me why?”

“I don’t know” he said, “I guess I was waiting for the right moment.”

He stared off into the Black Lake again, thinking the conversation was over. I rolled my eyes, Mom was right, boys were so clueless.

“Scorpius” I said grabbing his arm, “It’s the right moment.”

“Oh” he said, “Well I really like you. There I said it, now go back to studying. You have to teach me all of this.”

I shook my head and kissed him, because he wasn’t going to do it himself. He kissed me back, pulling me close. And we’ve been dating since then.

Though it’s not like it’s always been happy days. Cori and I have one of those love-hate-breakup-makeup-makeout-despise-love relationships. Take just before our exams for example.

I was trying to teach him the Charms spells he never mastered but he was not paying attention at all. His goofing off is funny to a point. These exams were important, and I wanted to be perfect. There’s a certain standard you’re held to when you’re the daughter of Hermione Granger.

“I’m serious”, I said after he made his wand make a farting sound for the tenth time, “If you fail your exams your dad will never let you go out all summer.”

He scowled at me, “Will you quit it? You’re so annoying it’s unbelievable any one puts up with you.”

“Well you seem to” I said, as my voice got steadily louder. Lily and Albus, the only ones in the common room, backed up a little. However they were used to our fights at this point.

“Yeah” he said throwing his hands up, “Remind me of the worst mistake of my life.”

“Excuse me” I said now at screaming level, “If I’m such a big mistake why the hell are we still dating? Tell me that Scorpius, tell me that.”

“God why do we always have to fight in the common room?” he said, “It’s amazing our parents don’t know already? What are we going to do if they what to meet us?”

“That won’t matter” I said, throwing my book, “You’ll never be let out of the house because you’re going to fail everything because you won’t study.”

“It’s hard to study, I’m distracted” he dropped his voice down a little bit.

“How are you distracted?” I said, coming off of my screaming rampage, “We’re the only ones here besides my cousins!”

“You” he said, “I can’t study with you being here. You’re too damn pretty.” Before I could come up with a response he kissed me and my anger melted.

I heard Lily whisper to Albus, “Why do they always have to do that when we’re here.” I could feel her rolling her eyes behind me. According to her we have one of those “Scream then suck face” relationships. Unfortunately it’s unbelievably accurate. 

So yeah, we have a pretty unstable relationship, but it’s all in good fun and I like the guy. And now it could possibly be ruined, but time will tell.

“Rose” Mom called, “Time to go sweetheart.”

Less time than I thought. I threw on some clothes and bounded down the stairs. We gathered in the fireplace as Dad grabbed some Flu Powder. 

“So Cori huh?” he asked. 

Hugo rolled his eyes and before I could respond we were sucked into the flames and disappeared. 

Scorpius and I had decided on a picnic on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. There were still families scattered around the area but there were less people than the crowded restaurants in the actual city. We wanted to find the most neutral grounds possible. 

As we walked, we passed a newspaper article with Draco, Scorpius’s father on the cover. I cringed as Dad started in on his rant. It was always the same, mostly filled with the words “Pansy” and “Traitor” and “Git” mixed into it.

Usually I can tolerate it, but my nerves were frayed and I was on the edge. 

“Dad the Malfoys can’t be all bad” I snapped in a ruder tone then I meant, “I mean, there has to be a good one in the bunch?”

Dad looked shocked but Mom looked extremely proud at the moment, as she was always trying to get Dad to quit it. 

“I’ll tell you Rose” he started but suddenly stopped and started smiling waving. I would have been grateful at the distraction until I saw who it was.

There, holding a picnic basket was a very familiar man with dark hair that hid a scar on his forehead. Behind him were my Aunt Ginny and the kids.

I thought the day couldn’t get any more awkward but it just did. Not only did I have to tell my father I was dating the son of a pureblood traitor but the rest of my family would get to witness it.

Everyone else was thrilled, exchanging hugs and what not. “What a pleasant surprise” said Mom, hugging Uncle Harry.

“Good thing you’re here mate” said Dad, “Rosie’s boyfriend is coming and I might need back up.”

Aunt Ginny rolled her eyes, “Ron, you never change do you?” But she gave me a wink. She knows about me and Scorpius. I had to ask her how Dad would react to this and she seemed like the best person to ask.

James smirked at me, “So Rosie’s go herself a boyfriend huh?” I could see the wheels turning in his head on the best way to torment me on this, but he’s harmless.

I looked around but didn’t spot any blonde heads bobbing around. On the bright side, no reporters either. There isn’t a whole lot of publicity now, but every once and a while someone will pop up and want a photo. The chances of this happening doubled with the Potters showing up.

“Uh oh” said Hugo under his breath, “here comes trouble.”

I whipped my head around and sure enough, there were Scorpius and his parents making his way over towards us. I considered faking sick for a moment. My dad would jump to my side, taking me home and giving me chocolate or anything else he could think of that would make me better.

Instead I braced myself as my dad noticed who was coming over. “Is that?” he said squinting, “I think that’s the Malfoys.”

“I’ll alert the Prophet” said Uncle Harry rolling his eyes and focusing on the story Hugo was telling.

“Why is he coming over here?” said Dad looking around at everyone.

“Ron don’t make a scene” said Aunt Ginny, mouth twitching in an attempt to hide a smile.

“Is that Scorpius waving at me?” he said bewildered.

“No Dad” I said stepping in front of him, “He’s waving at me. So remember when I said you were going to meet my boyfriend?”

At this point The Malfoys and the Weasley-Potter clan were about five feet apart. Mr. Malfoy had suddenly realized who his son had been leading them too. He seemed as shocked as Dad.

“Weasley?” he said in slight disgust  
“Draco” Dad said, eyes narrowing.  
“Potter?” Mr. Malfoy said, noticing who was behind us.  
“Uh, Ginny?” said Uncle Harry, apparently lost at what was going on.  
“Rose”, she said pushing me forward slightly.  
“Scorpius” I greeted, waving slightly.  
“Rose?” said Mr. Malfoy in disbelief.  
“Malfoy?” Dad said in astonishment looking at me.   
“Dad!” I said.  
“Dad” said Scorpius rolling his eyes.  
“Albus” “Lily!” The two broke out into laughter at the naming game. Thankfully it seemed to break the spell and we began speaking actually words.

“This is who you’re dating?” said Mr. Malfoy, “You said I didn’t know who she was.”

“Well you’ve never met her so it technically wasn’t a lie” Scorpius said batting his eyelashes.

Scorpius had a habit of doing that to try to get out of trouble. It never worked with me and it didn’t seem to work with his dad either.

“I thought you were dating someone named Cori?” said Uncle Harry, looking more confused than angry. 

“Uncle Harry” I hissed under my breath, “Not helping at all here.”

“Cori, Scorpius, honestly it’s not that difficult” said Mom, confirming that she probably had figured it out a long time ago.

“No!” said Dad angrily, “no way, we are leaving right now. You are not dating a Malfoy. I won’t allow it.”

“Oh so suddenly my family is the one that’s not worthy” said Mr. Malfoy stepping forward.

Mrs. Malfoy tried to pull him back but he shook her off. She rolled her eyes and let the show continue. 

“You’re damn well right about that” said Dad, “Blood status means nothing anymore; you’re nothing more than scum.”

“Dad!” I said shocked, “What is your problem?”

“You didn’t know him back then, I did and he’s not the person you’re going to be associating with.”

“So he was a prat in school” said Uncle Harry, “Let it go mate, this is the kids we’re talking about.”

“I don’t care what he did back when we were first years” said Dad becoming more and more livid, “He stood there while Hermione was tortured in his own house. He still didn’t help us when he saved his pathetic arse. He was willing to let you sacrifice yourself so he could go back home to his Death Eater family.”

“And I’ve regretted it everyday” said Mr. Malfoy, “You think you were the only ones who suffered? I’ve tried a dozen times to talk to you but you never listen.”

Everyone was silent; I had heard details about the battle but not those. Mom looked uncomfortable, as did pretty much everyone else I guess.

Scorpius finally decided to enter the conversation, “It’s great you’re all acknowledging your feelings, but isn’t about you guys, it’s about me and Rose.”

“That’s right” said Dad turning towards him, “You stay the hell away from my daughter. This relationship is over now.”

Aunt Ginny suddenly was in Dad’s face. “You still thing you can control this?” she said lividly, “You did the same with me and Harry. You can’t just decide if a relationship will happen.”

Mr. Malfoy grabbed Scorpius’s arm, “That’s it we’re done here. Come on son we’re leaving these people.”

“These people?” said Dad, angry all over again, “You still think you can treat my family like dirt after all of these years?”

“That’s not what I meant” said Mr. Malfoy aghast, “You just want to make me seem like the bad guy to justify yourself.”

By now the two men were within two feet of each other. I saw Dad reach towards his jacket where his wand was. Mr. Malfoy was doing the same. This was about to get really ugly really fast.

Without thinking, I whipped out my own wand and shrieked, “Protego!” 

A shield burst between Dad and Mr. Malfoy, sending them sprawling in the dust.

Everyone looked shocked at what I just did. I figured underage magic was better than letting my boyfriend and I’s fathers kill each other.

“Now shut it” I yelled stepping between them, “We’re going to have this conversation and you all will deal with it.”

I marched over to Scorpius, grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to where I had been previously standing.

“You know you’re bloody terrifying when you’re pissed” he said, “Just to remind you.” He hadn’t seen anything yet.

I angled myself so both dads could see me. “Okay so we’ve established that you do in fact know each other and there’s some bad blood between you two” I said, “But just to clear the air, yes Scorpius and I are dating, and yes, we’ve been lying to you all of this time specifically because of this. Is this making sense to everyone, any questions?”

Dad looked at me in so much shock I almost felt bad. In a whisper he said, “You’re really dating a Malfoy? I can’t believe it . . . my Rosie”

Fed up with this nonsense I threw my hands up in the air and screamed, “You want proof?” 

I grabbed Cori’s tie, pulled him down to my level and kissed him. And not just a little peck, an honest to goodness get you a detention kiss. 

“There” I said, face as red as my hair, “Believe me now?”

James, the situation becoming too much for him, burst out laughing. Lily and Albus followed, then Hugo, and finally Ginny, Mom, and Mrs. Malfoy.

Dad and Mr. Malfoy sat there in shock. “This isn’t funny” said Mr. Malfoy, which caused his wife to laugh even harder.

“Oh Draco” she said between giggles, “If only you could see your face right now.” I was really beginning to like Mrs. Malfoy.

“This relationship is happening” I said, “Dad didn’t you say you always stay with the ones you love?”

“You love him?” My dad asked. 

“Well not really” I admitted, “But I could one day.” Scorpius nodded in agreement.

“And you’re not breaking us up” I said, “If it comes down to it I’ll move in with the Potters. Or with Uncle George or Percy. Or Gran or Teddy.”

Truthfully I would never move out of my house, but I was being overly dramatic to hopefully get my father to agree. 

“Don’t leave Rose, you can’t leave” said Dad standing up next to me.

“Then will you accept me and Scorpius as a couple?”

“No” he said sullenly crossing his arms over his chest.

Okay new tactic. I stretched up so we were eye level, “Pretty please daddy” I said batting my eyelashes at him.

Centuries went by but finally he muttered, “Fine. Are you happy now?”

“Yes!” I said kissing his cheek, “Thanks Dad.” 

Mom hugged him and whispered, “See it wasn’t that bad.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at his dad, who rolled his eyes “Yes I accept it. Though I’m still not too happy about it.”

“Whatever” I said since that would be the best we would get for now, “Okay Dad, Mr. Malfoy; I want you to shake hands and promise not to try to kill or curse each other anymore.”

They both glared at each other, but with a little prodding (and a slap from Mom) they shook hands briefly.

“Thank God that’s over” said Hugo, “Can we eat now?”

As we set up the blanket and the food, Aunt Ginny suddenly exclaimed “Oh! Hermione you owe me five Galleons.”

Mom scoffed but handed over the money to her. Uncle Harry raised an eyebrow at them, “Do I want to know what that was about?”

Aunt Ginny smiled triumphantly, “I knew Ron would cave the second she pulled out the Daddy card. And I was right so HA!”

Dad stared at her in disbelief, “You knew this whole time? My own sister and you didn’t mention it to me?”

The two started bickering but eventually the adults all fell into a normal conversation. I leaned up against Scorpius as he wrapped an arm around me.

“Well that wasn’t that bad was it?” he said.

“It wasn’t that great either” I said, “But it’s a start, and it can only go up from here I guess.”

 

And the first Weasley-Potter-Malfoy picnic was a smashing success, because no one tried to kill each other. It went so well in fact that Mrs. Malfoy invited my family over to dinner next week. And so I sat back, a hot guy by my side, as I watched my father offer a bowl of chicken legs to Mr. Malfoy before taking one himself. And they say miracles can’t happen.


End file.
